DESCRIPTION: (adapted from the application): The Research Support Core will coordinate all of the activities of the USC/UCLA Center on Biodemography and Population Health. Its overarching aim is to promote the development of research on the demography of population health within the framework of the Center. It will work with Center affiliates and an external Advisory Committee to accomplish this aim. Specifically, the Administrative Core will work to solicit and select pilot projects; to facilitate and coordinate pilot research projects; to provide research services to researchers in the area of population health; to arrange seminars and colloquia that promote topics of interest to the Center; to guide the dissemination of Center findings; to develop an interactive network of related researchers; to provide support for proposal preparation for Center affiliates; and to recruit and hire faculty who can further the research aims of the Center on BPH.